When All Goes Dark
by Dreamwhileyoucan
Summary: Jessica meets the "famous" Sam who has recently broke up with Carly. Later, decepticons come back once again with a stronger, larger leader who wants their blood to complete world domination. What will happen? M for language and later chapters!


**Just so your not lost. Sam had broke up with Carly after the last movie that had came out... Thats when my character (or whatever you call them) comes in... :) Enjoyyy**

"Go to hell you bitch!" I yelled at my mother who was running after me, i ran outside of the house into our front yard on the small stepping stones with the 'forest' like designed front yard.

"Where the hell are you going to go? you have no where!" She said trying to catch up to me as i quickly pulled up my purse to my shoulder and got to my car. It was a black Mustang.

"Anywhere but here!" I said setting my purse into the passenfers side as i started the car rolling up the window. My mother had officially stopped in her tracks as i put my car in gear and pushed the gas quickly, and drove off to my best friends house. Lizzie Masques.

I drove on the highway quickly, going 100 mph. I didn't even realize until i slammed the breaks almost crashing into the car in front of me, i took a few deep breaths before laying back in the seat. Later as traffic slowly faded. I drove to a large house. Lizzie has 5 siblings and 2 half siblings that lived with their family, plus their parents. Obviously by now they would all be asleep, but Lizzie told me to climb through the window whenever i needed a place to stay for a while. I yawned climbing up a tree that was right next to her window. I opened the window and climbed in quietly. She was alone in her room this time. I closed the window as i sat down my purse and sat down in a corner with a blanket i had took. I sighed looking at my phone and turned it off before my mom or dad could start calling me. It was 3 am. I sighed closing my eyes, my mind was black. I started dosing off, once i fell asleep. I didn't dream of anything.

I slept in until 3 pm. Lizzie glanced over at me as she just noticed i was there. She had gotten home from school. A small smile came across her face as she shook me until i opened my eyes slightly to glare at her. She laughed.

"Afternoon" She smirked as i rolled my eyes as she stood back up.

"Afternoon" I mumbled closing my eyes again, too tired to really do anything. She started to shake me again as i opened my eyes once more to look at her. She glared at me.

"Get up! No more sleep, we have to go to the meeting for our electronics club!" She said as i jumped up.

"Thats today! Why didn't you wake me up earlier?" I said, missing this would be the worst i could ever do. Being the head of it, and not being there to support peoples 'devices' that they had created. I had a nerdy side, yes. But it was worth learning about.

"Don't worry, you have an hour to get ready" She said trying to calm me down as i sighed in relief. "You can barrow some of my cloths and make up." She said as i nodded rubbing my head from the massive headache i had.

i nodded as i stretched, i turned on my phone to have 46 missed calls. 6 from my boyfriend. 20 from each parent. I sighed calling back my boyfriend. He picked up.

"Hello? Where were you?" He said as i sighed, not wanting to explain everything.

"I'm sick." Were the only words i could think of, not that really good of an excuse but i did have a fever.

"Fine. Anyway..." He said as i heard a woman's voice in the background, not his mom or sister. My eyes scrunched up as i listened to their conversation. 'i love you, and had fun last night' was most of the words.

"Who's that?" I asked, he paused for a moment, i'd knew he was cheating on me, why didn't i break up with him? Well, he was the leader of the football team, and he was rich. But he was a snob, an ass, and so on.

"Oh just. A friend.." He said, obviously lying. I huffed, thinking of what i should do. I guess it would be better for me if i did right? Well, here goes.

"We need to.. Break up" I said as a gasp came from him.

"What the hell did i do? You can't dump me! I'm supposed to dump you!" He said as a small smile came to my face from him throwing his temper tantrum.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please review... And i will write more. I realize i suck at writing, but this is my mind when its bored. I know its not so long, but the next will be longer i promise. Go to my page to see what the characters look like so far.**


End file.
